


Packs A Punch

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Four wants Tris to try something new.





	Packs A Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



"You want me to do _what?_ "

"Punch me. Right here." Four taps his cheek. "Just think of it like training."

"Except you're the punching bag," Tris says, trying to sound flippant. She takes a breath and stares down at Four, kneeling, as she tries to summon the Dauntless part of her brain.

Her fist darts out to collide with his face. Four groans. The sound sends shivers through Tris's body.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

He looks up at her, raises his eyebrows. "You can do better than that."

Tris's hand curls into a fist once more. Yes, she can.


End file.
